Konoha Middle School
by sasunaru680
Summary: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki just graduated from his elementary School Called 'Ninja academy'2 years ago, he's going to make his way to take place as mayor from his Father Minato Namikaze but as Naruto tries to focus he comes across his rival Sasuke Uchiha youngest of the Uchiha Clan.With following his dream Naruto will face friendship,hatred,jealousy, and even the awkward word…"Love"
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Konoha Middle School**

**Paring: Sasuke x Naruto, **

**Other Parings: Minato x Kushina, Jiraiya x Tsunade, Sakura x Sasuke,etc.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy), Cursing, and mild violence (but really not much fighting)**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki also known as Naruto Namikaze, has just graduated from his elementary School Called 'Ninja academy' 2 years ago. Naruto is now entered 'Genin Middle school', he is now in 7****th**** grade and is going to make his way through school to take place as mayor also known as 'Hokage' from his Father Minato Namikaze. But, as Naruto tries to focus he comes across his rival Sasuke Uchiha youngest of the Uchiha Clan. With falling his dream Naruto will face friendship, hatred, jealousy, and even the awkward word…"Love". **

**Authors Note: As you see I have decide to re-write 'Konoha Middle School', I didn't like how I wrote it and I had many mistakes I needed to fix. So I decided to re-write it and make a better plot so…yeah HERE! IT IS! Oh! And I will be using 3****rd**** person most of the time…yeah enjoy! **

Through the orange blinds a ray of sun shined through on to the tropical colored blankets of the silenced room. The room was filled with the smell of bacon and pancakes, the blond that hid under the ball of blankets sat up reviling the tan appearance. His blond hair was messy from sleep and his eyes were fogged from tiredness. He gave a yawn giving the smell of morning breath; he wrinkled his nose to the stink of his mouth. Throwing the covers off his body he planted his feet down on the wooden floor, and made his way across the room to the door and towards the bathroom while stretching. Naruto flickered the lights on, reaching towards the tooth brush to brush his teeth. Washing his face and fixing his hair (which didn't change anything) he made his way back to his room putting on his clothes. He wore his Call of Duty Ghosts Tee under his orange and slightly blue sweatshirt with the words printed across in blue "**YOUNG & FREE"**. He had a pair of orange skinny jeans that looked a little neon; with blue vans on to match his sweatshirt.

Lastly, wrapped around his neck a blue diamond hanged on top of his chest. Naruto grinned picking up his backpack and ran out of his room to the stairs where he could smell the breakfast that awaited him. There at the kitchen table seated his Mother Kushina and Father Minato eating away while looking over the newspaper .Minato looked up smiling at his beloved son "Morning Naruto! Ready for the first day of 7th grade!" he spoke cheerfully mirroring the same grin Naruto had on; Naruto nodded and took a seat digging into his meal. Kushina chuckled picking up her plate putting it into the sink to clean later, washing her hands she picked up her purse and her keys heading towards the front door in the living room. "I have to go guys I'm meeting Mikoto at the Mall! Have a nice day Minato you too Naruto and be good I told Tsunade to watch you" Kushina smiled but still gave a deadly glint in her eyes.

Naruto shrived he knew what his mother would do if he got in trouble, it would as worse as Baa-Chan if you threw her sake away. Hell would break lose through everywhere, Kushina gave Naruto a kiss to his head and a kiss to her Husbands as well. "Love you both!" she yelled from the door before closing it, Minato sighed his wife was a hand full. She was just as deadly as his mother, matter a fact since Kushina met his mother she grow more 'Rough' or 'Painful' to put it. Nothing else could describe Kushina, Naruto stood up putting his plate with his mothers grabbing his backpack and heading towards the door. "See you later dad! I have to catch the bus" Naruto shut the door not giving his father a chance to reply, Minato only chuckled his son was just like his mother very very very very very…**odd.**

"Yatta! Just in time" Naruto yelled as he aboard the bus, making his way down to the last seat. "YO! Naruto long time no see! Bubby" Kiba Inuzuka shouted shining his canine teeth sharp to the day he was born. "Hey! Kiba where ya been dog-breath" Kiba chuckle smiling at Naruto trying to match the grin Naruto wore on his face. Kiba Inuzuka was a friend of Naruto since they were little-little kids he was just as loud and enthusiastic as Naruto was. They really were not friends in the beginning in till Naruto be the crap out of Kiba, ever since things hit off, they became good friends. Till this day Naruto still despise Kiba sometimes, but still he could agree that he couldn't hate the idiot as much as he wanted to do.

The bus went on picking students after students; the first one was Shino Aburame a friend of Kiba's who Naruto would always forget for some odd reason. The next two were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi; Shikamaru was a nice guy but was also boring at the same time he would sleep most of the time and stare at the clouds on his passing time. His best friend Choji was a chubby fella he would usually eat a bag of chips all the time or go to his favorite place called the Korean barbecue. The pair after was Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno the two were rivals for 'love', Ino was a pretty blond with light hair with light blue eyes. She was friends with Sakura but became enemies once 'Sasuke Uchiha' came into the picture that's when battle began. Sakura on the other hand was a pink haired girl with beautiful Jade eyes also known as Naruto's crush. Sakura was a strong girl she had fist alright to match Naruto's mother she was brave and smart and very clever.

The last two were Ten-Ten and Rock Lee, Ten-Ten was a nice girl she was good at weapons like throwing Kunais and fighting with a stick and stuff. Lee on the other hand was great, At Taijustu a skill of body action in which invoke to fast action of fist and feet.

"Bill brow! I keep telling you Sasuke-kun will be **mine **this Year get it through your thick forehead!" Ino yelled smirking at her comeback. "As if Ino-Pig! Sasuke-kun wouldn't want a pig like you!" Sakura yelled back.

"Are you that stupid you look like a pig more than a pig it self!" Ino shouted grinning at Sakura's shocked face.

"How dare you! Who would want a blond loser like you your just another bimbo! Like Naruto!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry Naruto"

"W-well your-"Kiba sat up stopping both girls to stop yelling at one other. "Ladies please-please…Your both just awful" the rest of the gang laughed along with the bus driver hocking the horn to Kiba on his joke. Sakura and Ino pouted glaring at Kiba the whole way to school.

Once they arrived everyone took in the beauty of the school, it was very nice there were many Sakura tress a pond with frogs one of Naruto's favorite animals besides a fox and rocks with very green plants tangled with them. Exiting the bus along with the rest Naruto made his way to the school holding his paper that had his classes all printed with black ink.

**Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Birth Date : October 10, 1998**

**Age: 13**

**ID Number: 562747**

**Homeroom: Iruka Umino: 216**

**1****st**** Period: Iruka Umino: Math:216**

**2****nd**** Period: Kakashi Hataka: English:213**

**3****rd**** Period: Kurenai Yuhi: History:209**

**Lunch:CAF**

**4****th**** period: Might Guy: Athletics:Gym**

**5****th**** period: Orchimaru: Science:222**

**6****th**** Period: Asuma Sarutobi: Art: 318**

"Guess Iruka-sensei is first" Naruto nodded walking down the hall of students looking for their classes. "Ah! There it is "Naruto said making it inside quickly almost getting pulled inside the crowd of students.

"Oh you must be Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you I'm Iruka-sensei I'm going to be your Homeroom teacher and Math teacher" Naruto looked over at the man standing in front of him his hair was pulled back in a brown pony tail his skin was a deep brown, he had a scar above his nose but his warming smile distract you from staring at it. Naruto grinned moving his hand out to shake his hand "I don't really go by Namikaze I go by Uzumaki more like, though nice to meet you Iruka-san you look really nice I like your scar and your smile it's warming!" Naruto laughed. Iruka stared at the blond, "Any who! I just want you to know that I'm going to be your number one student believe it!" Naruto threw his fist in the air grinning like the cat from Alice in wonderland.

Iruka wiped the sweat from his forehead _'Yep he really is Kushina and Minato's son how troublesome this year is already looking interesting' _Iruka chuckled.

Naruto sat down in the seat next to the window that had a great view of the garden below, _'Beautiful, man this year is going to be amazing I can't wait I have everything planned out! Ill pay attention to get the right information and become real smart then ill become HOKAGE! And Sakura-Chan will fall in love with me! And will get married and have the cutest and bravest kids ever! Yeah-'_

"Well isn't it the Dobe Queen" the slightly deep voice echoed into Naruto's ear. Naruto turned around his eyes wide in shock.

Sasuke Uchiha Naruto's enemy or so called rival is the youngest of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke is the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha family is a branch of rich professional business man of the corporation called 'Sharingan'. Sharingan is a business in which they sell inventions such as the 'Mangekyou' the Mangekyou is a famous laptop with the highest technology. It's one of the Number ones best selling laptops out there. The former president is Itachi Uchiha also known as son of Fugaku and Mikoto and elder brother of Sasuke. Uchiha's are wealthy stinking rich family in which they think their better then anyone with their money and handsomeness and beauty and cleverness. To say Sasuke Uchiha is all of then he's a bastard, clever straight 'A' student who believes Naruto is nothing, but a Dobe.

"What are you doing here? Teme" Naruto asked confused angered.

"I'm here because this is my homeroom and Class" Sasuke answered annoyed with the dumb question from Naruto. "What!? Let me see your schedule!" before Sasuke could protest the blond idiot took the paper from Sasuke's hands and looked over the sheet.

"NO WAY!" he yelled

"What Dobe"

"You have all my classes! Teme"

"*sigh* well this year is going to be interesting" Sasuke smirked with glint in his eyes. 

**Well that's all I hope you enjoyed**

**Sasuke: This really does look better than the other**

**Naruto: Sasuke! Don't be mean Teme!**

**Sasuke: Hn whatever Dobe I say what I want**

**Naruto: *pout***

**Any who! Please Review! And tell me if it's good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Konoha Middle School**

**Paring: Sasuke x Naruto, **

**Other Parings: Minato x Kushina, Jiraiya x Tsunade, Sakura x Sasuke,etc.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy), Cursing, and mild violence (but really not much fighting)**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki also known as Naruto Namikaze, has just graduated from his elementary School Called 'Ninja academy' 2 years ago. Naruto is now entered 'Genin Middle school', he is now in 7****th**** grade and is going to make his way through school to take place as mayor also known as 'Hokage' from his Father Minato Namikaze. But, as Naruto tries to focus he comes across his rival Sasuke Uchiha youngest of the Uchiha Clan. With following his dream Naruto will face friendship, hatred, jealousy, and even the awkward word…"Love".**

**A/N: Well I haven't gotten any reviews and I'm really upset about it ** **/ though I hope that you guys will please and I mean PLEASE can you review I would really appreciate it**

Of all things he was stuck with no one other then Uchiha Sasuke for all his periods. Naruto was hoping that today would go smooth, but of course that wouldn't happen because karma had to sneak up on his back and throw the bitterest nightmares at the blond. If anything Naruto was hoping Sakura would be in all his classes it would give him chances to '**woo**' the beautiful Jade eye girl. Even though Sakura saw eyes only on the Uchiha, Naruto still believed that he could fit into the frame of 'Lover' for Sakura. He knew he was the better choice for her, unlike Sasuke Naruto was outgoing, cheerful, full of energy. He matched Sakura, though besides his stupidity they we're perfect together.

As if karma flew from Naruto's shoulders the door opened to Sakura her long pink hair brushed back down her back with two veins seated over her shoulders. She had on her red ribbon tied on her head that came from Ino years back, along with blue shorts and a plaid dark pink violet shirt with stripes of white. Lastly, she had on some blue converse. Sakura blushed a dark red as Ino pulled her through the door of the room. Ino had her hair up in a pony tail which didn't stop it from reaching to the small of her back. A vein covering her light blue eye she smirked chuckling, she wore a blackish purple crop top and a white tank top under, her shorts were the same as her top. Her sandal feet slapped the floor as her and Sakura made their way to sit next to the Uchiha.

Sad for them Naruto was already placed there by Iruka-Sensei. "Naruto move me and bill brow want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled gaining attention from the classroom. "As much as I want to move from this spot I can't Ino Iruka-sensei placed me here" Naruto apologize through his voice. "But, cant you a least move this once Naruto!-"

"Haruno-san and Ino-san can you please take a seat I need to take attendance" Iruka said with a smile.

"But Sensei we want to!-"Ino and Sakura whined.

"No, now both of you take your seats Sakura your seat is next to Naruto and Ino yours is over there next to Shikamaru now please take your seats I don't want to get a headache on the first day of school" iruka spoke with a stern tone. Both girls pouted before taking their seats, but of anything how could Sakura pout she was closer to Sasuke anyway.

"Alright let's do this so we can get on with things" Iruka chuckled

"Aburame Shino!"

"Here"

"Akimichi Choji!"

"Here! *gets chip*"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Here!"

"Hyuga Hinata!"

"H-Here"

"Hygua Neji!"

"Here"

"Inuzuka Kiba !"

"Here!"

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"Troublesome…here"

"Rock Lee!"

"Here! YOSH!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn…Here"

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"IT'S UZUMAKI NARUTO IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Naruto! you idiot stop yelling!" Sakura shouted punch the blond in the head.

"*sigh*…lastly Ino Yamanaka!"

"Here!"

"Well good everyone is here, everyone can talk or whatever in till homeroom is over ok" Iruka threw a slight grin before taping away on his computer.

Naruto grinned and turned to Sakura wiggling his eyebrows in a seducing manner. "So Sakura-Chan how was your summer" Sakura turned to the blond frowning in unease. "Nothing much it really sucked, I didn't even get to see Sasuke-Kun all summer!" she pouted out her pink lips tapping her pink cover nails on the desk. Naruto frowned even on the subject of summer Sakura's thoughts only hanged on Sasuke, he fumed Naruto turned to the raven who just sat there elbows on the desk and chin resting on his hands. The Uchiha just sat and thought, Naruto didn't even want to know what the Uchiha was thinking. It was probably something to torture mankind _'that Bastard stealing all the girls and my sakura-Chan! I'll just kick his ass right now then sakura –Chan would see the real man in me'_.

"HEY! TEME!" Sasuke looked over to the blond idiot now standing on his desk glaring at him with no shame. "Stop acting all high class! I want to make this clear to you! I'm going to wipe your ass this year and that is for sure!" Naruto yelled into the Uchiha's face.

"Hn…The only thing clear to me is the smell of miso is strong from your mouth" Sasuke smirked at the blush on Naruto's face. "Why you-"

"Watch out naruto!" a boy Named Sato yelled

Before Naruto could think a ball slapped hard on his back making him fall forward, closing his eyes for the impact of his fall; not filling any sort of pain Naruto grew confused feeling the warm push a tender flesh. Opening his eyes he grew in pure shock, only thing he saw were Sasuke's pitch black eyes looking into his. The two blew a blush before moving away from each other both hacking, "You bastard why'd did you do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Me you did it you moron" Sasuke growled through his grinding teeth. Naruto was about to yell back, but was grabbed roughly on his collar pulling him back to the ground. "What the Hell! AS-"

"You moron you took SASUKE-KUNS FIRST KISS!" sakura yelled balling her fist along with the rest of the girls in the back of her and Ino.

"W-wait please!-Ahhh!"

Naruto frowned in amusement as Kiba laughed at him not only for kissing Sasuke, but also getting beat up by angry fan girls. His face hurt and his head hurt as well he just wanted to go home and relax it was already tiring for the blond. Making his way down the hall to his next class, naruto didn't even care to remember the class subject all he knew is that his body was in pain; Bad pain to be exact if someone asked him, not only physical but mentally; his beautiful Sakura-Chan had beat him up over Sasuke when it was his fault (not really though he was the one to jump on the desk anyway).

So as Naruto enter the room he was once again pulled, but not into a punch but a hug. "Naruto it's nice to see you again!" a voice mumbled. Dropping Naruto to the floor they looked at him with a grin, "Who are you! And why are you touching me?" Naruto shouted.

"Oh how mean you can't remember little old me!" The said man pouted.

"OI! Just say your name!"

"Naruto it's me Kakashi hatake your English teacher and also your father's ex) student" he smirked.

"K-Kakashi why are you here!" Naruto yelled back slightly annoyed. "Your father sent me he just wanted me to make sure you stay out of trouble…and remember Naruto I always had a good eye".

**That's all the chapter is short but I was really and tried lazy so yeah!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Konoha Middle School**

**Paring: Sasuke x Naruto, **

**Other Parings: Minato x Kushina, Jiraiya x Tsunade, Sakura x Sasuke,etc.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy), Cursing, and mild violence (but really not much fighting)**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki also known as Naruto Namikaze, has just graduated from his elementary School Called 'Ninja academy' 2 years ago. Naruto is now entered 'Genin Middle school', he is now in 7****th**** grade and is going to make his way through school to take place as mayor also known as 'Hokage' from his Father Minato Namikaze. But, as Naruto tries to focus he comes across his rival Sasuke Uchiha youngest of the Uchiha Clan. With following his dream Naruto will face friendship, hatred, jealousy, and even the awkward word…"Love".**

**A/N: So thanks to those who reviewed, I wanted to answer a question that one of you asked**

***Did Kakashi and Minato Date?***

**Answer: No they didn't I meant like in Student-teacher ex) thing…you know**

**Other than that enjoy the chapter **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What on earth was his father thinking when he sent Kakashi here. Of all people he would hope he sent Obito or Rin, now those two he could deal with. Now, Kakashi not so much he had zero tolerance for him.

Hatake Kakashi was not an ordinary person, more like a pervert in disguise. From that handsome face they claim he had, Kakashi was not who he appeared. It was just like Sasuke, even if he had that pretty boy look he was a complete asshole. Kakashi was also odd looking to put it; his hair was a sliver looking color that spiked over his head that slightly covered his left eye that had a red pink scar that went over it. His mouth and nose was covered with a black scarf (which he never took off ever). In his hands he held a Dirty Novel called 'Ichi Ichi Paradise', Naruto groaned at the book in the man's hand.

"Why did you bring that disgusting thing here Kakashi?"

"Disgusting? For your information Naruto this book is one of the best books ever written, and you should know of all people your grandpa made it". Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement, "Please don't remind me that my grandpa is a pervert, it only makes me feel more humiliated that he's my grandpa".

"Well, you shouldn't feel-"

Naruto turned around to face the sliver haired man with interrupting him with a Kushina-glare, "Listen here pervert I don't want to hear a single word out of your mouth understand, I'm already having a bad day and it's not even close to being over!-"Kakashi stood amused watching the blonds anger boil higher "-So I swear to god that if you ruin the rest of my day or humiliate me I'll tell Rin or better yet I'll tell my mother and baachan that you been a complete pervert asshole!".

Kakashi stood frighten, he couldn't get in trouble again with Rin nor Tsunade and his ex-sensei's wife. They we're wicked and evil when came to him or Jiraiya, but always innocent and caring when it came to Naruto, the baby of the family.

With a final blow of breath from his scarf covered mouth Kakashi nodded at the smirking blond, they both enter the loud classroom of students. Paper balls flew from Kiba's hands and airplanes, girls yelling and giving kissy faces to Sasuke, arm wrestling between Rock Lee and TenTen, and lastly the smell of makeup and perfume coming from Sakura and Ino.

'_Cool~ Sakura is in this class' Naruto_ thought

"Ladies and Gentleman please sit in your seats". Kakashi spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, but was only replied back by more noise. Kakashi sighed and once again tired to gain everyone's attention. Still no one listened; Naruto was really amused by everyone who knew everyone was this hard headed.

Just before Kakashi could once again try to gain the students attention, the sound of something hard and painful hit against the wall loudly making all the students flinch but Naruto. He knew the person who did it, but he would rather have them feel the frightening pain of his beloved grandmother.

There stood a woman in her 50's, but had the skin of a 20 year old woman was Tsunade. Her blond hair was into two long pony tails hanging on her big chest, her murderess brown honey eyes glared at the students that shrived in fear. Her mouth glossed in a fierce red lipstick frowning in distaste. She had a cream plaid dress shirt on along with gray dress pants, her arms cover by her green robe. But, the oddest thing about the women was the tattoo of a blue diamond on her forehead.

Her black heel tapped on the marble floor of the room, moving her stern eyes over the students in a piercing stare as if she was searching for a person. Her burning honey eyes finally stopped on a person, the name of the person…easy…Naruto.

Moving her fist from the wall that now had a frightening deep dent, she walked slowing to Naruto still watching every student making everyone feel small. Making her stop she switch her eyes to Naruto quickly turning soft and caring. "Well, isn't it nice seeing you gaki." Her voice was smooth and soft like warm honey tea, "Yeah, it sure is nice seeing you baachan" Tsunade eyes glared down at the blond.

"I thought I told you that you can't call me that, it makes me feel old!" Her voice boomed loud throughout the room making everyone flinch. Now that was the voice they predicted would come out in the beginning from the woman.

Surprising everyone Kiba stood up in shock and yelled "That's your grandma! She doesn't even look like an old hag!"

Tsunade's eyes turned to the dog boy fast, her heels clicked loud as she made her way towards him like a bull after seeing red. Her painted nails hooked at the collar of his jacket pulling him off the ground, Kiba whimpered at her hard face.

"Listen hear Inuzuka if I ever here you call me a hag or a grandma I'll make sure that you never see the light of day and your precious dog akamaru will be taking a nice trip to the pound, **Got it**."

Kiba nodded no hesitation; Tsunade dropped the dog lover on the ground making her way to the front of the classroom turning her front to all the following students.

"Listen here, and listen good…My Name is Tsunade and I'm your principle you all most know by now that, that boy over there-" she pointed to Naruto gaining eyes on him "-is my grandson. I wanna tell everyone of you that just because he is my grandson does not mean that if you're his friend I will let you off easy, that goes to you Inuzuka-"Kiba gulped "-besides that I want to let all you know that if you ever behave like the way were to Hatake Kakashi-sensei again that wall over there won't be the only thing getting a dent in them, understood?"

"Yes ma'm!" everyone yelled.

She nodded turning to Naruto "Oh, and Naruto tell my son that he needs to visit his mother I'm getting tired of dealing with his pervert father alone", Naruto nodded smiling at her as she exited.

Kakashi smirked finally having his student's attention. "Ok, Now that I got you guys attention let's begin class".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally lunch came around; Naruto was starving his butt off…if that made any sense. Luckily for him Tsunade brought him some ichiraku ramen for him. His favorite Miso Ramen with pieces of pork, sitting at the table was pretty much the whole gang. On his right was Hinata who was blushing every now and then when she looked at him _'Something is wrong with that girl'_, next to her was Kiba who was talking loudly to Shino. Next, was Neji who sat next TenTen and Lee, by Lee was Shikamaru then Choji and Ino. Lucky for Ino she sat next to Sakura who was blushing as she watched Sasuke who sadly was next to Naruto.

Sasuke really didn't pay much attention, he really just wanted to sit by himself but Sakura and Ino dragged him over to the table making him sit right next to Naruto. Besides sitting next to this idiot he claimed to be, Neji would glare at him every 5 seconds.

Everyone knew that the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga Clan didn't get along. The Hyuga clan was the third rich Family Company in business, they were known to see through the next generations of things; besides them you're probably wondering who the second rich family was. The second was Namikaze- Yeah Naruto's family, you would think Naruto was rich with money but no he didn't live like that. Yes, his father's side was filthy rich they were as smart as the Uchiha's, the Namikaze's were known for their fast thinking into making new materials, and inventions as well.

These Companies were very important businesses; they were all rivals to one another. Not only to overcome one another, but to also win the title 'Hokage' or also known as Mayor. Hokage is a known title for business people; it's only given to the most hard working and high business man out there. The hokage pretty much controls everything that includes 'businesses', markets, and companies. They pretty much keep things in order through the companies.

As of now the Hokage title go's to Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. Pretty much Naruto's family had been the only ones as Hokage even though they were second in the highest rich family in business. It went from Hishirama the first Hokage to gain the title, to Tobirama, over to Sarutobi, skipping to Lady Tsunade who was suppose to be the fourth but gave her smart son the title.

You see with all this madness of being higher over one another that most members of these clans don't get along. Like Neji and Sasuke at the moment, no one notice really but Naruto, he can only saw because he been in this kind of thing before with the Hygua. The only reason why he stops bothering Naruto was because he kicked his butt; Neji was challenging him and saying crazy crap about he should be the next heir to take over the job of his families company. Of course Naruto grew mad as he bad talked his dad and then snapped.

The Hygua never said a word to Naruto again and better much he chose his words carefully when he spoke to the blond.

In more important matters Minato and Kushina agreed not to live like stinking rich people. It just felt out of place for them and Naruto. They did buy stuff that could cost a person years and years to pay off. Like Kushina's ring, the ring was shaped into a rose that was made out of red rubes. To say at least Naruto's family didn't want to live like the Uchiha's or the Hygua's and the Sabaku's either.

Getting tired of the glaring between the two Naruto finally spoke up "Would you two stop glaring! I can't even enjoy my Ramen with the rising tense." Sasuke and Neji both turned to Naruto with the same blank stare, just as Naruto asked they both went back to their meals and eat quietly.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke mumbled to the blond. Naruto looked over to Sasuke with curious blue eyes, "Yeah teme?" he questioned.

"I didn't know the great Lady Tsunade worked at a middle school"

"Well, yeah she does and she likes it, though she said she was going to move to the high school next year, she feels that if she goes there the parents can't sue her for beating up their idiot children".

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, if anything he knew Naruto's family was a mess. The Namikaze-Uzumaki Family had always been close to the Uchiha Family, Naruto and Sasuke had been pretty much raised together as babies. Mostly because his mother Mikoto and Naruto's mother Kushina always made them have play dates as babies in till they got too old for that. Though, that was years back and now in the present day Sasuke and Naruto couldn't bare each other's faces. But, once and awhile the two would talk utmost them selves' getting caught up in the conversions.

"By the way dobe, my mother and father wanted to invite your Family over for dinner tonight".

Naruto looked in surprise at the raven, "Ok, I'll tell my parents what time do you want us to come over?"

"Hn…I don't know I'll just have to text you when I get the information from itachi-"

"Itachi!-Itachi-Kun is going to be there teme!" Naruto grinned with excitement; Itachi was one of the Uchiha's Naruto loved besides Obito and Mikoto. Itachi was kind and nice to Naruto he was like a brother to him. In Sasuke's definition on his brother, he would say he was the devil himself. He couldn't understand why Naruto adored Itachi so much, the teen was cruel to Sasuke.

"I don't understand why you 'love' itachi so much dobe" Sasuke growled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second but then turned his attention on Kiba who yelled out towards the Uchiha. "Your just jealous Uchiha that you're brother is stealing your babe!-"

"Kiba! Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled as well as Sakura who balled her fist to her sides in anger. "Hn…whatever I'm out of here" Sasuke quickly threw his food away and left the cafeteria.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled but soon pouted as the Uchiha was gone. She turned towards Naruto with a curious glint in her jade eyes, "Hey Naruto what did Sasuke-kun say to you earlier?"

Naruto looked over to Sakura and blushed bright as her hair; he couldn't help but give a shy smile. She was breath taking to him, her eyes were so beautiful her hair was long and pink and shiny. He wouldn't care if she cut her hair or not he would love her anyway she was.

"Ummm…oh! Yeah he just told me that his family wanted us to come over for dinner that's all" he blushed.

"Really, you're so lucky Naruto you get to go over Sasuke's house I would kill to be there!" She sighed then pouted. Naruto couldn't help but think it was cute, her face in such a pout made her adorable.

"Well, how about I ask Sasuke if you can come over for dinner tonight what about that?"

Sakura looked up staring into Naruto's eyes with hope, "Really Naruto?" he nodded. Before Naruto could process what was happening Sakura was hugging Naruto into wonderland. Naruto never felt so alive in his life, just as she let go he saw her saying something but didn't bother listening he couldn't help but drool, he was in love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Please REVIEW! And stay tone in for the next chapter!


End file.
